Fleeting Glances
by krazykat144
Summary: ADOPTED FROM TWILIGHTACHOLIC7! Bella plays truth or dare with the Cullens, and is dared to make out with Jasper, when things go to far how will their life's change? BXJ Lemons, language, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, I adopted this story! Well really it was a one-shot, I loved it and was sad to find out that she wasn't continuing it so I asked, and I was rewarded. So thank you twilightacholic7 for posting this wonderful story and letting me take over, your awesome.**

**Truth or Dare Cullen Style Outtake**

**Chapter One**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Bell Point of View**

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" Shit. What did I get myself into?

"Dare" He smiled wickedly. Oh, dear God, please help me.

"Okay, then" I looked over to Edward to see if he would offer any help. He just smiled at me. I felt dread trickling down my spine. Why did I let them persuade me? Oh, right, because I'm an idiot.

"I dare you to…make out with Jasper…in a closet." Pure hatred filled me and, had I not been sitting in Edward's lap, I would have launched myself at him. A second later the reality of the situation came across me and fear and discomfort replaced the rage. I froze and my eyes widened.

"Love, you know you can always chicken ou-" Edward started, but got interrupted.

"NO! She cannot back out of this one!" Emmet roared, making me flinch.

I bit my lip, considering running, but then banished the thought from my head almost as soon as I had it. I was going to have to do it whether I wanted to or not. Or do I?

"Emmy, do I have to?" I used my puppy dog eyes, but he was well immune.

"Yes" He responded with a slight nod of his head.

Damn vampire. What did I do to deserve this? Oh yeah, I agreed to play truth or dare; with Alice and Emmet. How I was wrong when I thought it would be easy. Oh well, better get this over with.

I sighed and stood up reluctantly, but Edward grabbed me and pulled me back down.

"Edward, he won't let me back out. I guess I have to." I was extremely reluctant now. I could tell Jasper liked the idea about as much as I did. He sighed and got up to wait for me. I got up and let him pull me to a closet somewhere upstairs. He opened the door and waved me in. I stepped inside and shuddered at what we had to do. I really didn't want to. He followed me in and faced me.

"Do we have to?" I whispered.

"YES!" Emmett boomed so I could hear him. Jasper just shrugged his shoulders and I closed my eyes. I will kill Emmett: a slow and painful death at that. Alice's tinkling laugh came from the living room along with Edward's. Good, she saw what I had planned for Emmett.

Jasper leaned in closer and I shut my eyes tighter. I felt his lips against mine and he pushed me back onto the wall. His lips crashed with mine as we completed the dare. I was shocked he would do this, but also enjoying it for some odd reason. His tongue caressed my bottom lip and I fought back a groan. My lips opened and his tongue slipped into my mouth, almost making me faint from shock. I slowly draped my arms around his neck and leaned into him. I knew it was wrong, but I was enjoying myself…a lot: possibly too much.

He backed up to the wall and slid down, with me still kissing him. I straddled his lap and I could tell he was holding in a moan. Still kissing him, I opened my eyes. Bad idea. His eyes smoldered into mine and I nearly passed out again. He steadied me as our tongues still explored our mouths. We broke apart and I stood up, waiting for him to get up too. He pushed me against the wall again and started to kiss me, sticking his tongue down my throat and officially earning a twitch from me. I would have moaned, but his tongue was still down my throat.

He pulled me closer and ground his hips into me, making my emotions go haywire. A muffled whimper escaped my lips and I pulled him to the ground and on top of me. All the lust I had been caging in flowed out and his lips pressed harder to mine. He slid his hands underneath my shirt and up to my bra clasp. He carefully took it in his hands and undid it. He slowly traced my ribs to the front of my shirt and lifted it over my head. The bra came next and he flipped us over, so that I was on top of him. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tracing over the muscles as I went. He growled with apprehension underneath me and I leaned back down to kiss him.

His lips captured mine and I moved my hands down to his pants. I unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off of him. He flipped us again and did the same. A large ripping noise came out of nowhere and I looked down to see my underpants in shreds…along with his. He pressed his hardened cock on my thigh and I let out a not-so-quiet moan.

He was teasing me by slipping the head of his cock in and out of my folds, never quite going inside my opening. He growled quietly and quickly shoved his cock inside of me, done with playing. I gasped at how full I felt. He was still, letting me adjust to his cock inside of me. I moaned and thrust my hips, making him growl with pleasure. He started out slow, using the wall as leverage, but became faster, thrusting harder.

"Oh, God…Jasper…" I whisper-yelled as I came, taking him with me. I slumped back onto the floor and he rolled us so we were still joined, but lying down next to each other. As I caught my breath, I felt the need to have him thrusting deep within me rising.

"Round two?" he whispered in my ear, raising my lust and desire. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Jasper laid himself on his back, with his erection pointing up in the air like a sex symbol to heaven. I carefully mounted his penis and wiggled to get it in deep. He moaned at the movement. I raised my hips up and crashed them down, letting the head of his cock thrust into my wall.

I was about to do this motion again, when the door flew open. Edward and Alice stood in the door way, looking furious. Jasper leaned into me and whispered, "Busted."


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Or Dare Cullen Style**

**Chapter Two**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I sat on the couch with Jasper, Edward and Alice stood infront of us. "Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. Please don't leave again." I felt tears come to my eyes, and wiped them quickly.

"I think I did it. When I had to kiss Bella, I guess I was thinking it was Alice and that made me horny. So as you look at it, I sent those feelings to Bella and things happened."

Edward looked at me, "Bella do you Jasper?"

"As a brother."

"Do you love Alice?"

"So much."

"Me?"

"I can't live without you."

Alice cut in, "Jasper do you love Bella?"

"Yea, she's my sister, but that's all."

"Do you love Edward?"

"He's my brother, and I've known him for awhile, yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Alice, your my mate, Bella is Edward's. I've spent over a hundred years with you, if I don't love you then why would I have wasted all those years. I know the way I feel, and I know the way you feel about me. Bella loves Edward not me, I love you not her. Everything that happened upstairs was extremely accidental and I would take it back. The feelings we were both feeling were extremely hard to ignor, I was imaging it was you, and she's so sexually frustrated because Edward never gives her any, I couldn't fight anymore. I'm so sorry, Alice, I love you."

"Well Jasper, Edward and I knew all this was going to happen. We knew what was going to happen, and we knew the outcome. Jasper I know you don't want to be with Bella, and we know Bella loves Edward."

"Then why didn't you guys tell us?" I asked.

"Because then you two wouldn't have done it."

"But Edward that was the only thing I had to give you. Now I have nothing."

"Bella I have you, I will always have you." He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. "I didn't know if I could do it, and I knewthat you wanted to, but I thought that there was no way. I still think that I would hurt you but I'm willing to try if you still want to."

Did I want to have sex with Edward right after I had with Jasper? Would it be too soon? I yawned and hugged him hard, "I'm hungery, and sleepy. Could we talk about us having sex tomorrow?"

"Of course, what do you want to eat my love?" Aw, he still called me Love.

"Eggs?" He smiled and went into the kitchen.

"Can I use you phone to call someone?"

"Who do want to call?" He asked from the kitchen.

"Jake, he doesn't know your number, he might answer this time."

"Good luck."

I dialed Jake's number and prayed that he would answer.

"Hello?"

"Jake, it's Bella. Don't hang up please?"

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to go cliff diving again? This time I think I should have a spotter."

He laughed, "Cullens gonna let you go?"

"He's not my dad, I can hang out with what ever mythical creatures I want to."

"How many mythical creatures do you know?"

"Well, my boyfriends a vampire, my guy best friend is a werewolf, and my girl best friend is a mix between a pretty pixie, and an evil fairy."

"Wow, Swan." There was a loud silence and I wondered if he had hung up on me. "When?"

"When what?"

"When do you want to go diving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Kay I'll be at the line, you'll see me."

"Okay, bye Jake." I clicked to phone off and Edward walked in with my eggs on a plate. "Thanks Edward. Will you drive me to the border so I can hang out with Jake?"

"I suppose, but call if you need help."

"I will."

I kissed him and ate my eggs. After I was done with my eggs I curled up in Edward's side and drifted off to sleep.

I rolled over and hit something cold in my sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Edward, I smiled and kissed his lips. I unwrapped myself from his gold comforter. "I'm going to go get me a cup of water, I'll be back in a few." I kissed him again and looked down to my body. Black lace panties, and a red bra with black lace, Alice. I grabbed one of Edwards shirts out of his closet and walked downstairs. I got a cup out of the cabinet and filled it with water from the tap. I downed my water and got another cup of it. When I was down I rinsed it out and reached up to put it back in the cabinet. I felt to icy hands on my bare butt cheeks where the shirt had risen up. I felt the goosebumps spread through my body as the hands cupped my ass. I turned around and was met with the yellow eyes of Jasper. I turned and sat on the counter infront of him. He stepped between my legs and rested his palms on my thighs. I leaned down and kissed his lips softly, his hands went up my legs and slipped under my panties.

I moaned softly as his fingers slid inbetween my folds. "What are you doind down here?" I asked him.

"Alice is upstairs cring."

Oh, gosh did you break up with her?"

"No your future disappeared."

I was silent. He grinded up on me. "Don't do anything to get yourself hurt Bella, we would miss you." I opened my mouth to say something, but he was already gone.

* * *

**Yay chapter two. Did you guys like it? I think I'm going to chance the title of the story, I'm pretty sure I'm going to do it, you guys should suggest names.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fleeting Glances**

**Chapter Three**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

I paced back and forth, I ran my hand threw my hair and bit my nails. I sat in the corner of Edward's room and tucked my head in my knees. I peeked at Edward who was looking out the window, his hands clasped behind his back. I dug the nails I hadn't bit down into my palm. I felt the tears come out of my eyes, and I leaned my head back on the wall. This past week had been horrible. Urges to reach out and touch Jasper, to hold his hand, and hold his face in my hands. I couldn't help but think that I was in love with him, more then I was ever with Edward. I didn't know what this meant but I needed Jasper, my heart couldn't take it if he wasn't mine.

"Edward?" He turned around and looked at me.

"Bella I can't do this anymore."

"You're leaving me?"

He nodded, and I stood up. I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed tightly, "Thank you so much." I kissed his cheek softly and pulled away from him. He was the love of my life for almost a year now, and I was just going to leave like this?

Damn right I was. I ran out the door, and down a flight of stairs. I opened Alice's door to see Alice signing papers and them smiling happy.

"The divorce if final, bye Jasper."

"Bye." They hugged quickly and Alice went upstairs. It dawned on my that they had probably always loved each other. I didn't care though. I ran forward and jumped into Jasper's arms.

I kissed him hard and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Jasper I love you so much."

"I love you too." I kissed him as he laid me on my back. I pulled his shirt up over his hand and racked my nails over his detailed abs. He growled as I pinched one of his nipples and trailed my hand down to the waist band of his pants. I pressed my center to his hardness beneath his pants. I moaned as I rubbed myself against him. I un fastened his belt and made quick action of getting it off.

I yanked his pants down fast, and kissed him as his slender fingers slid up my shirt and removed it quickly. I felt his fingers stroke my sides, and seek the clasp to my bra.

He rolled my nipples in between his fingers and I arched my back as his cool mouth met my heated body. My panties got damper and damper by the minute. I kissed him hurriedly and wrapped my arms around his neck as they rested on my hips.

His hands unfastened my pant buttons and un-zipped my fly. I lifted up my hips as my pants slid off my legs. He kissed he hard and rocked his body against mine. I looked up at him, his golden hair looked like a halo around his head. His topaz eyes, were so... pretty. His lips were pink, and his smile was so enlightening. I reached my hands up and cupped his face. I sat up and placed my lips on his and kissed him slowly, sending shock waves of pleasure through my body.

My stomach heaved and I jumped up. My feet hit the carpeted floor quick as I made my way to the bathroom. I heaved my stomach contents into the white bowl that I had now deviled. My stomach heaved again, and I felt Jasper pull my hair back. I sighed and laid back into his arms. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed and wrapped me in a blanket. I laid my head on his cool chest and went to sleep quickly.

I woke up and groaned. My head hurt. "Jasper?" Was it a dream?

"Yes Darling?"

"Hi."

"Hello." I felt him kiss the top of my head, and heard my tummy grumble. "Do you want to try to eat something solid.

"Eggs?"

"Okay."

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and looked at the calender to get the date. The little number was shaded red, I was supposed to be on my period. I quickly pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top and ran out of the room. I ran to the kitchen, "Where's Carlisle?"

"At work." Jasper said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me.

"We have to go talk to him."

"Now?"

"Now! Rose come with us please." She was in front of me in a second and we went outside. I said nothing as Jasper hit the gas pedal hard and the car sped to life.

Once he pulled in next to Carlisle's car, I jumped out and ran through the wet parking lot in my bare feet. I ran tot he desk and looked at the nurse. "I need Dr. Cullen, it's an emergency."

She nodded and picked up the phone, after talking to him shortly he was there in less then ten minutes. I walked behind him refusing to say anything before we got behind a closed door. "Bella what's the problem?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled up my tank top. I put his hand on my tummy, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Yay! A new chapter! I'm soooo sorry it took forever and a year for me to update. Did you guys like it? Review it nonetheless. Also I wanted to tell you guys that clearly I have changed the title, the title that I have chosen to replace it was made by the original author.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fleeting Glances**

**Chapter Four**

**Enjoy

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

"Bella that isn't possible. Vampires cannot have children." Carlisle said quickly, knowingly.

"Carlisle think about it. Vampire women can't have kids because they are vampires. They're frozen in time. Human women aren't they have periods and their bodies can morph to be able to carry a child. I'm human, I can carry a child. The fact that male vampires can't have kids is unproven, and since Jasper is the only person I have ever had sex with then the baby is his." Jasper and Rose came into the room. Rose's face was masked in jealousy, Jasper's face was clouded with happiness and amazment. He came over and sat next to me and rested his hand on my flat stomach.

"Listen closely Carlisle, I can barely hear it but it's there." Carlisle fast looked hesitate but he cocked his head and he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I'll be right back I have to go ask a nurse to bring in an ultrasound stand."

The room was quiet when he left and the tension was in the air. When Carlisle came back into the room he was wheeling in the ultrasound and told me to pull my shirt up to see my stomach. I laid back on the bed and held Jasper's hand as Carlisle squeezed thick, cold, blue goo on my stomach. He put the wand on my stomach and the sound of a child's heartbeat filled the room. My eyes instantly filled with tears and my nose pricked. Jasper leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"We have to get it out of you." Carlisle said.

"No!" Rose and I said at the same time.

"Bella the risk!" He argued.

"I have already thought about the risk and it's something I'm willing to take in order for me to have this child that I have created. This is why I brought Rose, I know how much she would love to help me fight for the right to have my baby." I didn't care about the cold goo on my stomach, I reached down and stroked my hidden treasure. "Jasper what do you think?"

"I have no idea what to think. I'm going to be a dad, and at the same time the woman I love is at jeopardy with the pregnancy."

"It's no different then having pre-eclampsia!" I exclaimed.

"Bella it is a whole lot different from pre-eclampsia."

"Rose you won't let them hurt the baby will you, your niece or nephew needs us to fight for him or her." Rose nodded and came over to stand next to me.

"Bella has chosen to carry the baby to term, you as a father, and a doctor will be there by her side to help take notes on this pregnancy. Everyone else will look through everything that could help us be prepared. I will be there with her full time as will Jasper and we will alternate turns when hunting during short periods of time. Nothing will happen to the baby." I smiled and nodded. That was exactly what I wanted to happen.

"I will never forgive you or anyone else that stopped this baby from being born. I swear on my life."

Carlisle sighed with defect as he saw that I was not going to back down from this. He gently wiped the goo off of my stomach and I sat up quickly, while pulling my shirt down. I looked up to Jasper and smiled nervously. I bit my lip as he sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me into his lap, and kissing my temple gently. "I love you Bella, and I find you so brave to do this. I admire you."

"I love you too Jasper, and I'm really scared under all this."

"I know I can feel it." I kissed his cheek and laid my head on his chest.

"Names?" I whispered. Rose sat in a chair in

* * *

the corner looking like she couldn't hear the conversation. Carlisle had left to get prenatals before I left the hospital.

"I don't know, have you thought of any?"

"I kinda like Joseph."

"It's cute." I smiled, and looked over at Rose. Her eyes burned into Jasper's hand that rested on my stomach. I knew she was probably hurting right now. She was probably going through hell actually. I kissed Jasper quickly and walked over to her. I kneeled infront of her and took her hands in mine.

"Rose I know this hurts so much for you to be here and not being able to be the mother you want to be. But I'm here for you to talk to, if you have any questions about what it feels like or anything ask and I'll tell you. I want you to be the babies Godmother, and if anything happens to me, I want you to be the mother figure to Jasper and I's child." She dry sobbed and hugged me quickly.

"Thank you, I ever really wanted was what Vera had and I can't know. This means so much to be able to be in the pregnancy. I'm sorry I was ever mean to you when you are one of the most generous people I've ever met in my long life."

I hugged her and stood as Carlisle came back in. He handed me a white bag with the perscriptions name wrote on it, and said, "I don't know if these will help with the pregnancy or not, but they will help your immune system either way." I nodded and hugged him good-bye.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked out of the room. "We'll see you at home." He nodded and waved. "Okay Jasper I know that this part will probably be the hardest spot, but we have to tell my dad. And by telling him I mean everything."

* * *

**Yay! I finally updated! Yea, sorry that it took so long for me to write another chapter for any of my stories I am in every way so very sorry. I will try to write faster from now on. Leave me reviews telling me what you think, thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Fleeting Glances**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

Jasper drove to Charlie's house, we held hands over the center console. Rose had decided to run home instead of go to Charlie's with us, and tell the news to the other household members. I prayed that Alice wouldn't run to the computer and do internet shopping for stuff first thing. I also hoped that everyone would take the news well.

I walked in through the door, "It'd me dad, I brought someone with me." Dad was sitting on the living room couch, still in his uniform.

"Who'd you bring?" He asked.

"I want to introduce you to my new boyfriend, Jasper." He walked into the room behind me. Dad stood up and walked over to us.

"What happened with Edward. I didn't even know you guys broke up." He said, looking in between Jasper and I.

"We broke up on a mutual feeling." I said quickly wanting to get this out of the way. "Jasper is Edward's younger brother."

Dad held out his hand, "If your anything like your brother I know you'll treat her well, but you better treat her better then he did."

Jasper shook his hand, "I will with every ounce of my power." I trusted his words, I reached out and grasped his hand.

"Dad, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Bells?"

"I'm pregnant..." His face turned purple, after he closed his mouth.

"WHAT?!"

"I- It wasn't on purpose you know, an accident." I said.

"I can't believe this, you had to have cheated on Edward to be pregnant with this guys kid now! Either that or your dumping someone else's child on another man. And you," He turned to Jasper. "Why would you have sex with your brother's girlfriend, and NOT use protection. That's just plain dumb." He looked back at me. "I never would have thought you would have a kid so young, and have it be product of your unfaithfulness, I never once thought of another woman when I was with your mother. Hell, I didn't think of another woman for a long time after she even left."

"Dad, the baby is Jasper's and Edward isn't mad, he knew we were falling apart. He wasn't mad we ended the relationship on good terms, he has no problems with Jasper because of our relationship. And as for the baby I intend to love it with all I have, and it was a surprise but that doesn't change things with Jasper and I. I only just found out today." I hollered at him back. "And don't try and yell at Jasper thinking he doesn't know how to be a father, and everything that has happened is wrong. Love is beautiful and just because it blew up in your's and mom's faces doesn't mean that I don't love him, and he doesn't love me!"

With that I turned around and marched out of the house all together and got in the car with my arms crossed over my chest. Jasper joined me in the car shortly after my door slammed shut. Within seconds the car was started, and we were on the road. We got to the house quickly and I was instantly enveloped in Esme's icy arms.

"I'm so excited for you." She kissed my cheek, and I was passed on to Alice who was gabbing on and on about shopping for clothes cribs, and all other baby necessities. Jasper went straight to the kitchen to make me a meal of eggs, the only thing I could eat without throwing up everywhere. I walked over to the couch and sat down softly. I rested my elbow on the arm of the couch, and my head in my hand.

Edward sat down next to me, "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing I'm just tired, I just had an argument with Charlie. I said some off the wall stuff, but he was trying to get the story twisted."

"Just calm down, pregnancy hormones can make you moody." I sighed, and he laughed.

"I'm getting tired of the morning sickness, let me tell you. So far you aren't missing anything Rose." I said to her.

"As long as I have wanted a child Bella, trust me I'd love throwing up." She laughed as I rolled my eyes with a smirk.

It was then that Jasper walked into the room with my food. "So Alice's thinks she knows why you disappeared the other day. She's never incountered a human vampire crossbreed, and clearly not one in the womb, therefore she can't see its outcome."

"Well then we really don't know what can even possibly happen during this pregnancy." I said.

"Yes, but at the same time it gives Carlisle a lot to research. Even though he'll never be able to go public with his findings, it'll be something vampires have probably never seen before." Edward interjected.

"What about the Volturi? If they find out about the pregnancy before I deliver they might come and get rid of me, possibly all of you." I said.

"I'm already zoning in on there decisions, but there's really no way they could find out. Unless one of us contact them, or if there able to surprise us, but I'm looking for them." Alice reassured us.

"Well it is clear we are going into this blindly, for the most part. I think well be okay. I just need to make sure that I don't do anything to irritate the pregnancy." I said while rubbing my stomache. "I'm really tired and I want to go lay down."

Jasper and I laid down, I was drifting toward sleep quickly. "Jasper I love you, and I really hope that my dad made you regret anything that has happened between us, because I don't. Nor will I ever. I promise."

"I will never regret you, or our child." I heard my angel whisper as sleep came over me.


End file.
